


Close Your Eyes

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: I have no excuse for this, M/M, Sex, Smut, smutty little ficlet, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I have no clue where this idea came from but enjoy! </p><p>It's un-beta'd so sorry grammar issues/mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have no clue where this idea came from but enjoy! 
> 
> It's un-beta'd so sorry grammar issues/mistakes!

“Close your eyes” Zane tells him and it’s not the first time either one of them had a brilliant idea or little surprise for the other that required closed eyes or a blind fold. Smiling lightly Ty complies, feeling Zane’s hand slip into his and lets himself be tugged onward. 

“Stairs.” Zane warns him walking up them slowly, a step behind Ty.

“You know you could have just had me walk up then asked me to close my eyes.” Ty points out.  
Zane considers it as they make their way up.

“Yeah but where would be the fun in that?” he asks in a teasing voice. “Ok last step, now turn to your right.”

“I think I know my way around my own house, even with my eyes cl-‘ he doesn't finish the sentence as he trips over his own duffle bag.

“Yeah you really just proved your point darling.” Zane drawles catching him before he can hit the ground. “Eyes still closed.”

“Yeah.” Ty manages turning into the warmth of his husband’s body before Zane stands up and loosens his grip on Ty. He feels a quick kiss on the curve of his neck before Zane takes a step back. “Stay right there.” He whispers going to close their bedroom door with a little quiet click.

Moments later Ty feels Zane’s hands comes up around his waist leisurely un-tuck his shirt and begin to un-button it.

“Well this is certainly a nice surprise.” Ty purrs leaning back into Zane’s chest. “What’s the occasion?”

“I love you.” Zane says starting to press kisses to his neck again.

“Uh-oh what did you break?” Ty tries for a joking tone and ruins it with a whimper.

“Keep your eyes closed just a little longer.” Zane whispers running his nose right behind Ty’s ear. Ty gives him a nod and lets Zane remove the rest of his clothing. It feels almost romantic, even with the lack of finesse that has them both giggling when Ty’s arm get caught in his sleeve and how both almost fall over when they attempt to get him out of his jeans.

“Starting to feel underdressed here.” Ty says with a smirk when Zane leads him over to the bed. “Or you’re overdressed.”

“I think I can fix that.” Zane answers with one hand coming up and tilting Ty’s chin up so he can kiss him properly. There’s a soft sound of fabric falling to the floor as he moves away, then the bed dips and a hand comes to rest on Ty’s hip pulling him back. He hits Zane’s chest a moment later feeling nothing but skin beneath his hands. He can feel Zane already half hard against his ass as he’s pulled back flush to his chest.

“Mmm-fuck this is nice.” Ty mutters running his hands down Zane’s thighs. He lets his head fall back to rest on Zane’s shoulder, searching out his lips blindly. Some nights when they fell into bed together it was wild, passionate and it left them both with bruises and on one more memorable occasion literally torn sheets. On rare occasions they went slower, much slower, taking time to re-learn each other together.  
Zane meets him eagerly in an all consuming kiss as his hands roaming over Ty, splaying out over his chest and dragging slowly downwards. “You can open your eyes now.” He breathes against Ty’s lips. There was something breathtaking about Ty’s eyes, especially in moments like this when they were wrapped up in each other. Zane got lost in them for a quiet moment before remembering his little surprise.

With a sinfully wicked grin he gives a little jerk of a nod at the bedroom door. Ty follows the movement taking in the sight with a gasp.

“Well fuck.” He gasps.

Zane had gotten a maddeningly wonderful idea, and hung a huge full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door.

“That’s the idea doll.” Zane says purposefully dragging his hands down to playfully caress the crease of Ty’s thighs where he was most sensitive, delighting in the little gasps it brought forth from his partner’s lips.

“Oh fuck you’re wonderful.” Ty groans out meeting his eyes in the mirror. They’ve barely started but already Ty can feel his dick filling up and curving up, Zane’s already there rubbing himself in slow circles against the top of his ass.

“Babe seriously this is awesome.” Watching Zane tease him in the huge mirror was all kinds of hot, he was kind of curious to see if he could come from the visual stimulation alone but his husband clearly had other plans for them.

“I wanna see you prep yourself gorgeous.” Zane says in a husky voice dropping his head down to mark up Ty’s neck and shoulder while one hand strayed back up to rub at his nipples. 

“Fuck Zane.” He moans hand sweeping over the sheets to find the bottle of lube. He felt Zane’s lips press behind his ear then a stinging bite that made him buck his hips, cock leaking. Damn that smug bastard knew all his weak spots. He wasn’t gonna last much longer at this rate and judging from the way Zane was panting into his neck shoulder between bites and kisses he wouldn’t either.

Finally his hand comes across something that wasn’t bed-sheets. He brings the lube and poured it unsteadily on his fingers snapping the cap hastily shut as he brought his fingers down to his puckered rim. 

“Watch me Zane.” He whispers staring at the mirror with the smuggest smirk he can muster. He catches Zane’s lust hazed gaze and starts circling his rim, slowly at first intending to put on a little show but when Zane’s hand joins his, not breaching him, just teasing it’s almost too much.

“Ty” It seems like all that Zane can manage, he’s flushed down to his chest, pre-come smearing messily against Ty’s back. Just watching Ty in the mirror is threatening to send him over the edge but he’s determined to push Ty over first. They probably won’t get much farther than this, not the first time around anyway.

He feels Ty’s breath catch as he slips a finger in and starts rocking on it. His eyes are starting to slip shut, kept open only by his desire to keep watching. When Zane slips one of his fingers alongside it Ty arches against him panting.

“Fuck yeah, you can add another.” He’s absolutely beautiful to watch, sweat dripping down and pre-come leaking from his neglected cock. Zane complies stretching him more feeling the heat of Ty’s hole around his fingers, tight and wonderfully hot.

“Fuck me babe please.” He manages out right as their searching fingers find his sweet spot, the only thing keeping him from coming is Zane’s quick hand on his straining dick holding his orgasm at bay.

“Neither of us is gonna last very long.” Zane whimpers as he lifts Ty’s hips, fingers sliding out with a slick mess of lube. He spreads what he can on his own aching cock and guides Ty’s hips down slowly, throwing his head back in a cry of wordless pleasure when Ty sinks down fully.

“Zane – AHHhfuck don’t stop.” Ty begs him in a hoarse pleasure broken voice. “Please don’t stop.”

“I’m so close babe.”Zane manages to gasp out thrusting up just as Ty ground down, his hand going back to fondle the sensitive spot on Ty’s thigh. Two more hits to his prostate was apparently all Ty could take, clenching tightly around Zane’s cock he came with Zane’s name on his lips. It was enough to bring Zane spiraling down after him, filling him up with one last thrust. 

The world became a haze of white as they came back down. Zane winced as he pulled out slowly one hand stroking over Ty’s back gently as he did. They’re quiet as they let their breathing come back to normal. Finally Ty finds the strength to turn over to face Zane. They’re both an absolute mess, the bed is damp by their feet where they were but it’s all part of the bliss.

“So good call on the mirror.” Ty says voice still rough.

“Mmmm.” Zane agrees with a hum. There are bruises decorating Ty from shoulder to collarbone and the beginnings of other showing on his hips. Somewhere in the back of his mind Zane hoped Ty would let him paint them, or at least take pictures.

“Close your eyes.” Ty says echoing Zane’s words from earlier and draws him in closer, tossing the blanket over both of them as best as he can. He can feel sleep settling in his bones and Zane’s already dozing off. He runs his fingers slowly, lovingly over the warm expanse of his husband’s back and lets sleep take him as the light outside fades.


End file.
